


Luck of a dreamer

by EliteTeam



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-10 14:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19907017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliteTeam/pseuds/EliteTeam
Summary: "They still think she’s a fighter, that she’s trying to be strong, that at some point she will give up. But what they don’t understand is she already has given up. Ever since the day she woke up from that comatose state. She gave up when she remembered that her world is gone. She gave up when she saw that she was the only one left. She gave up when she found out she was too late. No, she wasn’t fighting or being strong, or any of the other bullshit. No, she just will never let them use her. She will throw herself into the torched flames of Apocalypse before she ever becomes their weapon. NEVER"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I am back. And I know I didn't finish my other stories, but to be honest with you guys they never really had an ending. They were just some stuff I had thought about. BUT this one is different because I have already written out an outline of about 95% of the story (which may be a series), SO no more writers block (hopefully). I will try to get 1 chapter done a week. I am already a couple chapters a head in my writing and I am hoping to finish at least this story by the end of the summer or most of it. BUT no promises.

The light had dimmed from the small window of her cell. It was the only source of light really. Nothing else was allowed. But that wasn’t sunlight or a window. No, it was the torched flames of Apocalypse that shun through a small air vent. At least that was she thinks it is. It was really hard to tell when you can’t see anything. But then again what is there to see that she hasn’t seen for the last 394 days. Door opens. The Evil Witch walks in with that sinister smile and her favorite toys. Then comes the pain. But she’s gotten used to it now. Even the Witch is starting to get bored. Or maybe its frustration. 

They still think she’s a fighter, that she’s trying to be strong, that at some point she will give up. But what they don’t understand is she’s already given up. Ever since the day she woke up from that comatose state. She gave up when she remembered that her world is gone. She gave up when she saw that she was the only one left. She gave up when she found out she was too late. No, she wasn’t fighting or being strong, or any of the other bullshit. No, she just will never let them use her. She will throw herself into the torched flames of Apocalypse before she ever becomes their weapon. NEVER. 

The door creaked as it dragged on the floor forcing it to open. The sinister smile was the first thing Kara saw as the evil Witch stepped in. Silver hair reflecting her age, worn down armor fitted to her body, and crazy eyes with a complementing smile.

“Well my dear, today was an interesting day.” Loud footsteps rang through the cell followed by a loud bang as the door closed. 

“You know for centuries I have broken even the toughest souls with my well-known skills, but you my dear have shown me the errors of my ways.” It was times like these that Kara felt the tight strains of chains that held her in place. 

“You see I used to study my victims first, learn their behaviors, manipulate their needs, wants, desperation, then and only then would I allow myself to have fun.” Fat thumbs raised Kara’s chin to the Witches eye. 

“But it seems that I have gotten carried away, letting myself enjoy the fun without the work. No that won’t do.” Kara didn’t even know if it was possible for her smile to be more sinister. 

“I thought I could break you like everybody else, but you’re not like everybody else are you, my dear. No, you’re something special. So, it only fair that you receive the special treatment.” She could see the wheels turning in the Witches head. 

“In 3 days’ time, you and I will discover a new world of pain. Oh, and new toys as well. We can finally see your breaking point.” 

With one glance back the Witch left the cell, leaving Kara alone in the shadows again. “New discovery” could mean more than just a simple new “toy.” No, Kara has seen all of the Witches favorite and ugliest toys she has, which means this new toy isn’t hers. _But then who’s?_ She worked her mind to try and remember all those that she had come in contact with since arriving in this hell. But all she could remember was the servants, generals, and soldiers of Darkseid. But then again that's all there was on the planet. _Unless it is someone from another world._ The odds were highly unlikely considering Darkseid is not one to make “friends.” _So, it has to be someone powerful enough to work with Darkseid? Will they come here?_ It's a hopeful thought that there might be a way out, even if only to another unknown world, but anything is better than hell. _Okay, come on Kara, think. This could be your only shot at an escape. Even it is to another hell, it will be better than this._ After being here for so long Kara knew the patterns of guards, the Witch’s visit, and feeding time. All the information she needs really. She had already cut a small sliver metal from the months of food serving containers. Small enough to be hidden under her breast, but sharp enough to cut through skin. And considering “Bulky” and “Scarface” are the guards who have been here for the last three days it is possible they may be here for the next three days. Which means Darkseid is running out of soldiers for this unknown war. _Good, there will be less to worry about. Hopefully._

**3 days later**

_Two, no three footsteps. As predicted._ She heard them before they even opened the door. Stepping in, the Evil Witch stood with an unknown object in her hands. Of course, they are going to subdue her, there was no way the Witch was going take a chance. No, she’s not reckless otherwise she wouldn’t be Darkseid most trusted general. 

“Time to go.” Before Kara could even see the sinister smile complete its full width her lungs were filled with burning air, and her vision turned black. 

There was a small distinguishable hum. Like, the gears of Argo working smoothly. _Where is she? What’s that buzzing sound? Did the punishment already start?_ With startling panic, Kara shot her eyes open to find bursts of light that she hasn’t seen for the past year. Keeping her head down, she allowed her eyes to slowly adjust to surroundings lights. _Still no sunlight._

A small cell, much smaller than her previous one, but there is light here. _Why?_ In fact, it’s wasn’t a mysterious bulk metal encasing her in, just forcefield holding her in place. But still hard to break through. She would need the guards to open it, then take them out with her needle. _My needle!!_ Reaching out to her left breast she signed as she felt the small sharp object still tucked away in her fabric. That’s when she noticed, no chains. Not on her arms, or her legs. _What game is the evil Witch playing?_ The Witch would never take such a chance unless she was getting confident with whatever “toy” she was buying now. _I really need to get out of here now!_ Moving towards the forcefield she could see the two guards “Bulky” and “Scarface” on duty like always. _Good. Time to get to work._ Pulling out the small sharp weapon from her breast. She moved the sharp end to her upper wrist making sure to miss the vital veins, and drew a small amount of blood. As the blood slowly leaked out, she used it to cover her clothing. Making it look like a gushing wound then it is. She quickly hid the sharp weapon behind her back and slammed back to the corner of the cell.

“Someone help me! I am bleeding, HELP.” She screamed loud enough for only the guards to hear. As she saw two guards both run to the cells she could see them panicking barely remembering what to do. “Bulky” pulled out what looks to be a communicator. 

“PLEASE, HELP. I NEED HELP!!” She couldn’t let them get more of the soldiers here, so she kept screaming. “Bulky” seemed to be too distracted to use his communicator, as was “Scarface”, and call for backup. Finally, she heard the forcefield powering off as “Bulky” rushed inside the cell and move toward the corner to grab her. Just as “Scarface” followed through, she used the opening she had to take her sharp needle and drive it in deep into “Bulk” neck. Before “Scarface” could even register the screeching scream of “Bulky” Kara removed the sharp weapon and drove it into his eye and used her strength to push him hard against the wall, but before she could make another move “Bulky” was already grabbing her hand throwing her off his friend. They were stronger than they look, she can’t just take them on. “Bulky”’s gun is still on the floor in the corner of the cell and he seemed to also notice it too. Using every strength in her body Kara launched herself into the corner. Grabbing the blaster and firing fast rounds to anything near. Only finally stopping, when she heard the bodies hit the ground. _I did it. Roa, I did it._ Slowly getting up she looked at the dead bodies with exhaustion. _No time for a break, run._ Readjusting her blaster, Kara sprinted out into the unknown halls. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo sorry about the wait. I know I said I would update every week, but literally failed to do that last week. BUT I had some stuff come up and with work and everything I just couldn't find the time to upload on time. And I didn't want to half-ass it just to keep my word. So as an apology I have uploaded both chapter 2 & 3 today. I have already finished chapter 4's draft and will upload that on Saturday or Sunday of the coming week.

##  **Jupiter’s Orbit | Time Unknown**

“I assure you, Granny, the Lazarus has been known to be a very remarkable substance cable of even breaking the toughest man.” Repeated Ra’s al Ghul, for what seemed to be the third time since the meeting had begun. 

“Or I wouldn’t have used it for my own benefit.” 

But Granny Goodness is not that easily persuaded by the sheer works of humans. 

“Yes, the boy. He was the result of such magic?” She said as she eyed what seemed to be a young man, six feet tall, wearing a red and black clothing with a hood covering his head and a visor over his eyes. 

“He is only one of the many of fined results of the Lazarus.” Ra’s al Ghul demonstrated. 

“I have no doubt that he is not the only brain dead warrior you have collected, but that is not what I’m looking for. Darkseid doesn't want a soldier, he wants an unstoppable force.” Granny explained as she approached Ra’s al Ghul. 

“What I have is not some mindless, simple log waiting to be toyed. But a weapon, like no other. Something that could change the very course of this war.” Her words dripped with venom as her eyes gleamed with pride. 

“So, understand if your so-called “magic” fails to deliver. You and you alone will be answering to Darkseid himself.” Knowing the sincerity of Granny Goodness, he knew she wasn’t lying. But Ra’s al Ghul has seen enough in his many century life to not be frightened by some old lunatic with deranged interests.

“Well, if I knew more about the subject of your experiment than perhaps I could make a better suggestion to your problem.” He challenged. 

“You have all the information you need. All I need is a—” before Granny could finish her sentence, a blaring sound filled the room as a guard ran in a frantic panic.

“The prisoner has escaped.” 

“WHAT” Her voice blared over the alarms. Turning towards her personal guards she called out rapid commands. 

“Lockdown the ship. NOW. Nothing leaves this ship. And I want every soldier to find her no matter what. NOW GO!” 

Before she could make her leave, Ra’s al Ghul voice reached her ears, “Perhaps, my associates can also be of service.” 

On command, two assassins stepped in the center of the room. An old aging man, she remembered being called Sensei, and the boy with the red hood seemingly ready for battle. Eyeing the assassins, Granny incline.

“Fine, they will go to the weapons room that is where she is likely to be. But, I want her alive. Is that clear?” Seeing their settle nods she hurried to the control room. 

**Weapons Room | Time unknown**

_ Where is it? WHERE IS IT!  _ Panic started to flood her nerves as Kara frantically searched for any sign of her only chance of escape. 

The weapon room was littered with many unknown gadgets, but still missing with the most important. The Father Box. She has heard the Witch, and even the guards, use it to open a portal and travel over long distances. Even to other worlds. But it’s not here and she is running out of time. Bandaging her arms with a soldier’s clothing wasted some valuable time. And even worse, the alarm sounded off 2 minutes ago and now the ship is on lockdown. 

_ ARRRG.  _ “DAMMIT.” The soldiers will be here soon, and she can’t stay here any longer than she already has. If the Father Box exists anywhere in this ship then the only other place it would be is with the Witch or her generals.  _ Guess I’m fighting my way out of this.  _ Hopefully, it will be with a general than the Witch herself. 

Grabbing hold of her firearm, and a Sun Glare, she ran out the room heading towards north of the ship, towards what she hopes, is the control room. But just as she turned towards a narrow hall, a flying piece of metal nearly misses her head. Crouching herself in a corner she turns to see three figures aiming at her. 

“Give up now girl, and Granny might just allow you to live.” Kara knew that voice to be none other than Ladked, one of the Witch’s favorite soldier. 

“Or we start shooting and it will be yo-” before he could finish his sentence Kara threw her only Sun Glare right above him. Soon after, the hall was blazed in a blinding light, dangerous even to the strongest soldiers. As she heard Ladked scream in agony, she used her chance to open fire at the entire space of the hall and not knowing what she hit. But she heard Ladked let out another scream of agony as one of her shots made contact with his right leg. Sending him down on his knees. 

Once the flash stopped, she saw Ladked on the ground still reeling from the pain, but the other two figures were nowhere to be seen.  _ They’re fast.  _ Whoever they were, they were well trained. 

As she slowly got back to her feet she saw what she had been looking for.  _ The Father Box.  _ Attached on the side of Ladked was none other than the device itself. 

Keeping her hands firmly on her weapon, Kara carefully drew herself to Ladked, who seems to slowly fade into unconscious. But just as she was only three feet away, another flying piece of metal swerved past her head, forcing her to duck down just in time to see a young man in a red and black clothing with a mask over his face and a sword in his hand trying to strike her. She tried to move and put enough distance between them, but he was very persistent. And apparently so was his white-haired, scared faced friend, who appeared seemingly out of nowhere. She raised her right arm to shield herself just as the white-haired man struck at her head but felt no blow. When she looked up she found his sword had broken in half and her arm without so much as a scratch.

Seeing her enemies in shock, she used the small window of opportunity to break the white-haired man's leg with a swift kick to his left knee. Just as she heard the bones crack and the man fall to his knees, she turned and threw the boy to the wall with a direct strike to the chest. 

She had known she had gained enhanced strength since arriving in this hell. It was what had kept her alive throughout all the Witches torture. But this seemed beyond that. It felt as if her strength had no limit. Could she really be unstoppable? Is this what the Witch had wanted? No. She can’t think about that right now. _There is no time for this._

Turning back she saw the white-haired man trying to stand steady on his legs, seemingly without any indication of pain even when the leg was obviously broken. Without a second thought, she launched her whole body at him and slammed him to the wall with all her strength earning her more bone-crushing sound and soon an unconscious body. 

Hearing a grunt behind her, she turned to see the boy with his mask mostly broken, allowing some part of his face to be seen. But it was his eyes that had caught her attention as she saw them reflect her own emotions. Fear. 

As she watched him try to pick himself up while still grunting out in pain and what seems to be confusion she felt lost. She didn’t know what to do. But what could she do? She knew he was young, but she didn’t expect him to be the same age as her.  _ Who are you?  _

As she slowly approached him she could see the mask’s small red light blinking like a pulse and that’s when it dawned on her.  _ He’s being controlled _ . 

She had always figured Darkseid enslaved many of his enemies and turned them for his use. But she had never seen it done. Instead, she was kept away in the farthest cell, away from the other prisoners. But she never understood why. 

Looking at the boy's eyes again she saw many emotions swirling in them. Fear, but now there was also confusion, and pain, just like her. And as she finally came near him, he no longer looked like a soldier, but a boy, holding his head his hand as the pain pulsed in his head. 

Reaching out, Kara gently pushed his hands away and he conceded without a fight. Looking back to his face she could see that he was barely conscious. He fought to keep his fearful eyes open, but it was a losing battle. She quickly took hold of both sides of the mask on his head and broke it off in half, quickly disposing it from him. Although he was no longer grunting in pain anymore the boy didn’t seem any less confused than before. 

Hearing distant sounds of footsteps coming to their direction, Kara drew her focus back on to Ladked’s unconscious body. Moving swiftly she took the Father Box from his side. She had seen it be used by some of the generals, but only for communication. But luckily for her, the Father Box was already dialed into its last coordinates.  _ Earth?  _

Looking back to the unconscious white-hair man and the boy on the other side of the wall, she connected the dots.  _ Their humans.  _

She had only heard about humans once when she was young and curious about the vast universe. They were a young species, who barely left their own planet yet alone their solar system. A species barely worth noting. _But, then why were they here?_

Hearing the growing footsteps, Kara had no choice but to push the thought away and activate the Father Box at the already dialed coordinate. Just as the portal opened, Kara couldn't help but turn towards the boy.  _ Roa, I can be stupid sometimes.  _

Taking the boy was risky. He would only slow her down, and not to mention probably try to kill her too. But that doesn't stop her from taking his weak and unconscious body with easy and bolting for the portal just as the approaching soldiers opened fire. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know what you guys think. I would love to get some feedback.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One thing I forgot to mention about this story is that it is very much focused on Kara. So, I apologize in advance if some of the characters don't get as much time in this story as you guys might want. But this story is centered around Kara and her development into the DC universe, so it might be a while before talking about the team.

## Planet Earth | March 28, 4:01 am 

Wormholes are known to be a mystery that have yet to be understood of their full potential. So, of course, it had drawn her attention as well as every other scientist out there. It was, in simple terms, a solution to the massive problem. Space travel. Many Krytponians have even thought of it as key to their survival, but the possible dangers it could bring forced the council to forbid such a discovery. 

She had always disagreed on this decision even if she never voiced it. She believed that any discovery that could challenge their understanding of the universe should be taking in with great passion, but right now all Kara felt was fear as the ground disappeared and her body was thrown with an unknown force. 

It wasn’t long until her feet found a steady ground again. And without hesitation, she quickly whipped back the Father Box and closed portal. Finally breathing in a sigh of relief, she turned back to take in their surroundings.

It was night. A grey building stood erected in front of them and another a couple of feet away, and another, and another...etc. _A city?_ That couldn’t be good. There would be people, which means they get spotted. But the small lights mounted on the buildings illuminated the alleyway enough to see no signs of life. _Thank Roa._

Readjusting her hold on the boy, she marched forward until she saw a small blue container standing next to one of the buildings. _What is that horrible smell?_ As she cautiously approached near it, she heard voices in the building speaking what she assumes is the human language. 

Quickly halting her movement, she waited for any sign of alarm. After standing still for what felt like hours of heart pounding in her ears, she slowly detached the boy from herself and she set his body down to lean on the blue container. 

Cuddling his head in her hands again, Kara tried to wake the boy with the gentle shake. 

“Wake up, please. Wake up, your home now.” She knew he wouldn’t understand her Kryptonian language, but there wasn’t much else she could do. Thankfully, the boy seemed to respond to her voice as his eyes slowly blinked. But sleep was weighing heavily on them. 

“You are home now. You are safe.” 

Standing back up and holding the Father Box back in her hands, she dialed in coordinates of the one few places she knew she could be safe for a while. Planet Ari. Not long after, the portal opened again. 

Ari was a familiar planet that she had heard about quite a lot. It was unrestricted trade world, that was occupied by a variety of species from all over the galaxy. _At least I won't stand out._

Glancing back to the unconscious boy, she felt pity. She may have never known him, but she couldn't help but wonder if he had a family out there looking for him, wondering if he was still alive. Or was he alone like her? _No, he will be fine. He will be with his people._

Looking back to the portal, Kara prepared herself for another submerge. Taking a deep breath, she threw herself into the next world. 

“Who’s there?” A middle-aged man wearing a stained shirt and brown pants poked his head out of the steel door. Seeing no one in the dark alley, he slowly opened the door wider to pick up the garbage he had to dispose of. 

“Must be those raccoons again.” Pulling out a small flashlight, he slowly made his way to the blue garbage dumpster. As the man settled down the garbage bag, and reach up to open the lid, he saw a long figure sticking out by the dumpster itself. With a frantic panic, he quickly turned the flashlight to the figure to see shoes, and then legs. It was then that he realized it was a body.

“Shit” he whispered as he slowly backed a way to have a better look. The physique was obviously a man, but he wasn’t moving. 

“Hey, buddy this isn’t a nap area. If you don't leave we’ll call the cops.” 

But the body didn't respond. Willing himself to be braver. The line cook slowly approached the unconscious man again. He reached out to tap his leg. But there was still no response. Moving closer to the head, he shined the light directly to his face to see any reaction, but there was still none. Fearing the worst, he put two fingers to the man’s neck to find a heartbeat. Thankfully, there's a faint pulse on the man. 

“JIM! JIM!” he called out. He shot up as another middle-aged man in stained clothes appeared at the steel door. 

“Jesus Mark, why don't you wake the whole..” Jim cut himself off as he saw Mark standing in front of what looks to be a body. 

“What the fuck” quickly pulling out his own flashlight, Jim made his way to his friend. 

“I just found him like this” 

“Is he dead?” 

“No, I checked his pulse, he's still breathing. But he won't wake up” 

“I am going to call the cops, you-”

“No, we need to take him to the hospital. The pulse is faint, I think he’s dying.” 

“So, we let the cops handle it, we do-”

“No, man. Do you know how that’s going to look when the fucking boss finds out. We’re fired, that asshole won't even want to hear about it. We will be on our ass for giving his restaurant a bad reputation.” Even though Jim knew that Mark was right, the doubt was still there. 

“Look, get your car, and we can take him to the clinic. It’s only fifteen minutes away.” 

“Then what, we just say ‘we found him like this’ ”

“Look, my sister worked in the ER okay, she said things like this happen all the time. Guy just probably took too many drugs or something.” Bending down Mark grabbed the man's legs readying him to move. Turning back he saw Jim still stoned in panic.

“Snap out of it Jim and get his shoulders.” Having no choice, but to comply, Jim moved to the other side of the body and grabbed the shoulders. Together they carried the unconscious man to the car. 

##  **Happy Harbor | March 28, 7:01 am**

It was a slow morning in the Happy Harbor household as everyone prepared for breakfast. After a very long Winter, Spring was on the way and the weather was returning back to its warm sunny days. 

Since the meta-traffic ring dwindled down, the team has had more time to unwind and focus on their days. With Megan at work, as well as Violet and Bugg at school, the house was left with only Conner, Brion, and Victor to enjoy breakfast creating a much quieter environment than usual. But before the boys could settle down, a pained groan was heard from the kitchen. 

“Victor, are you alright” asked Conner. Victor couldn’t hear the call though because just as the pain had begun it quickly disappeared. 

“I ..I don't know. I just felt something.” Victor replied as he leaned on the kitchen counter. But before anyway could question it, he continued. 

“I think it's the Father Box. I think there is another one here.” Looking back to his friends he saw the concerned looks on their faces. “I’m telling the truth.”

“We believe you, but it doesn’t make sense. Do you know where it is?” Conner questioned. 

“Don’t know. It wa-” before he could finish the pain returned again, but this time he felt it. There was definitely another Father Box and it has opened a portal. 

“Victor!” Brion rushed to his friend but stopped quickly when he saw Victor raise his hand. 

“I think, I can find it.” Taking a deep breath, Victor reached out to the other Father Box. The pull was strong, but it was slowly vanishing like a dying light. The harder he tried to find it the faster it slipped away. He needed to find it now. And just as the pain reseeded he saw it. 

“Victor!” This time Conner rushed to him and aided him into a seat. 

“I found it. It’s in Redmond, Oregon. I think I can pinpoint its exact location.” He closed his eyes again and tried to reach to that similar light. But there was nothing. It was gone.

“This can’t be right. It’s gone. Like it didn’t even exist.” He shrugged his shoulders in defeat as he opened his eyes again. 

“I can’t feel it anymore.” 

Conner put a gentle hand on his shoulder to calm the cyborg. “It’s alright. What we have might be enough. I will call Nightwing and let him know. We will see if we can find it.” Conner assured. 

“ I’ll go too.” Victor needed to see this for himself too. Maybe it could be useful in understanding what he is. Maybe it was someone with answers. It called to him for a reason and he needed to know why. 

“Are you sure” 

“It might happen again. I need to be there when it does so I can find it better.” He explained. 

Although, Conner knew Victor was not ready for the field he had no choice but to agree. Because the truth is Victor is still the only one truly capable of understanding the Father Box. Even if the kid was just looking for answers himself. And any news about alien technology was more than just concerning. It could mean another meta-trafficking ring. Which means the League will need to know. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have also thought about adding links of pictures about certain objects or places or customs to better help you visualize the story better. I loved it when other writers did it. SO, if you guys want it let me know in the comments section.  
> P.S.  
> I would love some constructive criticism on the writing and/or story. So, please let me know what you guys think.


End file.
